


Golden Times

by EveningAlchemist



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but only as domestic as Dark Lords get, i mean UTTER FLOOF, it's a bit of a tease really, kinda domestic, suggestions of violence, towards other beings of course, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningAlchemist/pseuds/EveningAlchemist
Summary: A short, intimate moment during the time when Mairon and Melkor were on top of their world.





	Golden Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in celebration of Seduction to Destruction getting 100 kudos and originally posted it on Tumblr. The original has some art I did if you want to check it out [here](http://eveningalchemist.tumblr.com/post/164315543088/in-celebration-of-seduction-to-destruction-getting). I thought I should put it here for archival purposes as well. Enjoy! ;D

When time still held onto each second, enjoying its own passage before the ages began to speed through its grip, the Ainur of Arda flourished in their Spring. However, the Isle of Almaren, now marred beyond repair by the fire of the collapse of the colossal Lamps, was gone, and a new, hotter, season had begun. 

Mairon, lieutenant to Melkor, laboured in stoic joy at his grand forge in Angband, and in all the land around it geysers, tar pits, and volcanoes grew like a blazing, blooming garden in summer. He waited for a visit from his Dark Master, his love, and his impatience showed in the way the flames of the room flickered in a watching, hopeful state. Melkor was late. 

A touch of worry seeped into Mairon, stopping his hammering, but only for a brief moment. He shook his head and returned his attention to the plate armor he’d been crafting for their latest mutated Elven converts. Nothing could stop the might of Melkor, he affirmed in his mind. _Nothing but the very void._

As though his Master had heard the worry worming about in his thoughts and came to stop its gnawing, the fire light of the chamber was swallowed, as if by a great attractor. Shadows stretched languidly upon him. 

“You can’t sneak up on me anymore, Melkor. Give it up~” Mairon sang in dark mirth. 

“But I can still surprise you, can’t I?” came Melkor’s voice, full of warmth, emerging from the shadows.

A fistful of rough diamonds, covered in dried blood, was thrust under Mairon’s eyes. Their beauty slaked a thirst in him, but not the one he’d been fantasizing of every night since Melkor was gone. 

“Oh, Melkor… I love them,” he drawled as he turned to face his partner upon Arda. 

His gaze began at the center of Melkor’s chest, and with purposeful slowness, he drew his eyes up towards where he knew Melkor’s lurid smirk lay. Although his armor was covered in dust from his battles with the Elves, there was not a mark on him. Such was Melkor’s might at its peak. Mairon finally let himself smile, and their eyes met with great heat.

The moment burst into fervid grasping, intense gasping.

The diamonds scattered and his hammer fell with a clang. Mairon and Melkor both sighed as their mouths met and spirits sang. A shower of sparks born from Mairon’s excitement swirled around them, dancing as they did. Hand in hand and heart in heart, they kissed long in Angband’s dark. Melkor drew him ever near but never was it close enough. Bodies pressed and spirits melded, their power in love caused the earth to quake, and tremble; just as Mairon did when Melkor dug his hands deep into his flesh. He picked Mairon up to ferry him to their awaiting bed chamber.

 _“Precious,_ were you worried for me?” Melkor teased in breathy tones.

“No,” Mairon crooned, giving a nip at Melkor’s ear. “Never for you, oh _One who Arises.”_

And Melkor laughed, his rumble like a storm, and it wound inside Mairon, arousing him evermore.

These years were golden, in a way only a ring could capture in the years to come, and even then, it was a poor substitute. They would forever chase each other in Arda’s longest pursuit.


End file.
